Conventionally, a continuously variable transmission in which movable teeth biased radially outwardly by a spring are provided on a shaft portion of a pulley, meshing grooves are provided on an endless chain link and the meshing grooves are meshed with the movable teeth when a speed ratio reaches, for example, a highest speed ratio is disclosed in JP2010-014269A.